Liron Lachtna
Lirona Lachtna is a character played by AoiLirum on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. She is the daughter of Celia Lachtna, who owns 'Pokemon Keepers' in Lenolia Town Appearance She has long braided hair (Some of her hair covers her right eyes), her hair is blond, there's a hair antenna and her eye color is yellow. She usually wears a black trousers, black underwear shirt with white jacket, black shirt long sleeves also with black shoes, she also usually brings a cotton brown bag, and wears pokeball belt and black bracelet. She wears a fishing hat too, hiding most of her long hair inside. Her height is 116 cm, and her weight is 18 kg. Personality She is a very impatient young girl. She always takes good care of her pokemon and other poor pokemon. She always crashes into other guy or gal because her running speed is fast. She usually thinks quickly in a battle. She also always get upset everytime she is being called something that mean to say that she is a boy. What she says every time she takes out her pokemon is, "Battle starts!". If she is mad, she always does something reckless and unbelievable. She hates being called shortie, or something that mean to say that she is short. Once you say she is short, she will bash you out. She always got lost in the middle of nowhere, which means she has no hope being a leader. She actually has a boy-ish sound, which is why she is cross-dressing, but watch out for her super tomboy-ness! Due to her ability to play billiard, she always bring her cue everywhere. Biography Before Furoh She is a girl who was born in Lenolia town. Her house was also a pokemon keepers. When she was born, her first toy was billiard, this makes her a pro in billiard. At 7 years old, she had a boy-ish sound, she always got upset everytime she is being called "A male!!!" or something that mean to say that she is a boy, it might be bue to her billiard skill. Her mom suggested Liron that she should cross-dressing, and she did. Nobody knows that she is a girl after she cross-dressed but her mom. At 8 years old, she actually had no interest in pokemon trainers, she lived in home with pokemons, but all of them was Celia Lachtna's, Liron's mother. Until Liron was 9 years old, she still had no interest being in pokemon adventure, but Celia's pikachu laid an egg, she give it to Liron, Liron wasn't really know how to hatch a pokemon, so she kept it in incubator. Until Liron's 10th birthday, the pokemon egg hatched, it appeared to be a pichu. For a month, she was playing with pichu. Then, a robber planned to steal all of Seila and Liron's pokemon. The robber broke in Liron's house, Liron was panicked but Her mom tried to calm Liron. Liron battled and followed Celia's instruction, and she beat the robber and the robber ran away. He started to enjoy pokemon battles, she tried to study about pokemon battle, and decided to go on journey. Right before Liron started Her journey, she received starly from Her mom, also supplied her with map, potion, and many other things. Her mom said that Liron should gave her own pokemon a nickname, she was thinking for a while, then she got upset thinking up a good name, her mom suggested that pichu should be called Kachu while starly is being suggested to be called Star. A moment later, she packed everything and started her journey to south beach, her mom told her that there's a town that might be a good start, she also bring her billiard cue. On the first day, she passed the lake and decided to sleep there. On the second day, she continued her journey to south beach, but she ended up lost in the middle of plains. Pokemon Kachu the Pichu Liron's first pokemon ever, when Liron was 9 years old, Celia's pikachu laid an egg, she gave it to Liron, Liron didn't really know how to hatch a pokemon, so she kept it in incubator. Until Liron's 10th birthday, the pokemon egg hatched, it appeared to be a pichu. Moves known: *Thundershock (Learned at: Starting) *Charm (Learned at: Starting) Star the Starly Liron's second pokemon, when Liron was 10 years old, right before Liron started her journey, she received starly from her mom. Moves known: *Quick Attack (Learned at: Starting) *Tackle (Learned at: Starting) *Growl (Learned at: Starting) Category:Characters